


good morning

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Licking, Project whatever age onto the trainer you want tagging underage just in case though, Scent Kink, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Gloria rolls over, finally roused from her deep sleep. She’s sometimes surprised at how well she can sleep while camping in the middle of the wild area, but she slept particularly well last night. Rolling over to see Leon, champion of the Galar region, sleeping next to her is a pretty simple explanation.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A gift for Zapp!

Gloria rolls over, finally roused from her deep sleep. She’s sometimes surprised at how well she can sleep while camping in the middle of the wild area, but she slept particularly well last night. Rolling over to see Leon, champion of the Galar region, sleeping next to her is a pretty simple explanation. He’s sprawled out, arms thrown up over his head, looking incredibly comfortable. Gloria can’t help but stare, still not entirely sure this is real. Even after a couple weeks, her relationship with Leon feels too good to be true. The champion himself, taking a liking to her?

Moments like this are precious to her. When she can just be close to him, whether he is asleep or awake… there’s not much better. She snuggles up against him, careful not to wake him up. Being this close, however, does come with a cost. She breathes in, inhaling his scent. Immediately, she begins to feel warm, as heat radiates out from her core. She shifts, slowly drifting up, until her face nears his armpit. Leon must have been active the day before, as his natural scent is beginning to permeate through the pleasant aroma of his deodorant. The scents mingle, producing an intoxicating smell Gloria doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of. 

Spurred on by her mounting arousal, she pushes up against him, breathing his scent in deep. She does her best to keep still, to remain composed, but she finds it far too difficult. Instead, she spreads her legs, pressing up against Leon’s leg. She starts grinding against him, doing what she can to push herself closer to her limit. When Leon chuckles, her heart nearly stops. She pulls back, face burning with embarrassment.

“Hey, you don’t have to stop!” he says. “I don’t mind, you know. But, seeing you like that kinda has me in the mood too.”

Sure enough, a quick glance down shows that Leon is struggling with his own arousal. Gloria wonders how long he’s been awake, and how much he was paying attention. But as he rolls over, pushing her panties aside, before pulling his cock out of his shorts, she doesn’t have much time to worry. Her efforts earlier already have her so wet, so Leon wastes no time pushing into her.

“Ah! Lee…” she cries out, sighing happily as he fills her. At first, him simply thrusting into her would have been uncomfortable, but Gloria’s body has gotten used to him by now. He falls into a steady rhythm, happily pounding away at her.

“You’re so tight, Gloria, I can never get enough of you,” he murmurs, before leaning down to bite at her neck. “I guess you can’t get enough of me, either, huh?”

“Never,” she answers, losing herself completely. Any worry that Leon might have noticed what she was up to has slipped away, replaced entirely by his rhythmic thrusting. That is, until he shifts his weight to one hand. With his now free hand, he grabs Gloria by the back of her head. She whimpers in surprise, but he doesn’t let up even as he guides her head up. She has no clue what he’s up to, until her face nears his armpit.

There’s no shift in his steady thrusts, even as he pushes her face under his arm. Gloria wants to resist, to pull back, to play this off. But she can’t. If his scent was intoxicating before, it’s overwhelming now. Fucking her has caused him to break out in sweat, and Gloria can’t restrain herself. She licks him, and even through his shirt, the salty taste of his sweat is incredible. He starts to laugh, just a bit, as she tickles him, but nothing could stop Gloria now.

“Woah, you really like that, huh?” Leon asks, stifling his laughter as best as he can. He pulls back for just a moment, releasing Glora and pulling his shirt off before pushing her back in. “I could tell you were trying for something earlier, I wanted to see what you’d do. Is that better?”

“Don’t tease me,” Gloria says, and Leon can only barely make it out with how muffled she is. He can imagine her expression well enough, blushing, maybe pouting a bit, but as soon as her tongue darts out once more, he can’t say a word.

Even as she licks him, far too focused on that to speak, Leon continues thrusting into her. His rhythm starts to falter, now that she’s tickling him, and as his own climax draws nearer. Gloria’s hot breath on him, the occasional moan or whimper, muffled as it might be… it all proves too much for the champion. It will be quite some time before Gloria faces him on the pitch, with her League Challenge not quite halfway finished, but he certainly struggles against her in bed.

Were it not for his scent filling her nostrils, making her head swim, Gloria would have no trouble outlasting him. As it stands, however, it doesn’t take long before she’s a quivering, gasping mess. Her orgasm crashes over her, and she cries out, quivering and trembling as Leon’s cock pushes into her once more. She takes one last deep breath, then Leon releases her. She collapses, head landing on her pillow, breathless and still riding out the high of her climax.

With a groan, Leon finishes as well. Gloria sighs happily, as the warmth of his come fills her. The champion collapses then, as well, wrapping his arms around Gloria and hugging her tightly.

“Seems like you enjoyed yourself,” Leon murmurs into her ear. “Me too.”

“You… smell really good,” Gloria says, almost as if explaining herself. Leon pushes up a bit, looking down at her. She’s looking off to the side, face flushed.

“Oh, yeah? I’m glad you think so. You don’t need to be so shy, you know?” He says, grinning down at her. “If it makes you happy, I’m open to just about anything.”

“Yeah but… isn’t it weird?”

“I don’t know, maybe? But it doesn’t bother me. I don’t really care if it’s weird or not, I just love seeing you so happy. And  _ feeling _ you so happy, but hey, that’s probably obvious.”

“Yeah, a bit. I love you, Lee,” she says, smiling.

“Love you too, Gloria.”


End file.
